Amistad
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son amigos desde chicos, por razones extrañas, Sasuke se aleja de Naruto y parten caminos después de los exámenes chunnin. Pasado el tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran de nuevo, podrá Naruto convencer a Sasuke de regresar a Konoha? Oneshot - COMPLETO -


**Serie/Libro/Película: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Parejas: **SasuNaru

**Época: **Infancia, adolescencia y durante Tsunade como hokage.

**Narración: **Sasuke y Naruto son amigos desde chicos, por razones extrañas, Sasuke se aleja de Naruto y parten caminos después de los exámenes chunnin. Pasado el tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran de nuevo, podrá Naruto convencer a Sasuke de regresar a Konoha?

**Clasificación: **T/PG-13

**Género: **Drama/Romance/Amistad

**¿Seriada?: **No.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la base de la historia.

**One Shot/ Único capitulo.**

**Notas de Autor: **Otra historia que fue petición para una amiga, pero obviamente, también es una pareja que me gusta bastante! Básicamente maneje la historia con menos relajo y menos problema, más directa al punto~

/Algunas palabras puede que esten mal escritas, ya que mi spell checker no agarra todas las palabras y tengo problemas ubicando si una palabra esta bien o mal escrita. Por lo tanto eviten dejar mas reviews comentando al respecto/

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Naruto estaba sentado en la orilla del rio que estaba cercano a la aldea. Había escapado de nuevo de uno de los cuidadores.

Estaba harto de siempre tener que hacer lo que le decían, y que los demás niños no lo tomaban enserio, el solo quería un amigo y alguien con quien jugar, y sin embargo nadie quería, las niñas solo salían corriendo de él y los niños le pegaban y lo molestaban por no tener padres.

Todo eso le molestaba mucho, por lo que estaba en el rio aventando piedras para evitar el aburrimiento y para calmarse. Pero en lo que estaba aventando las piedras, de la nada salió una flama que incinero la piedra que avía aventado hace un momento.

Naruto se asustó un poco, volteo en dirección de donde vino la flama y miro a un niño de cabello negro azulado quien estaba jadeando mientras tenía sus manos frente a él.

El chico lo miro jadeando y luego bajo las manos, estaba por irse del rio pero Naruto lo alcanzo antes de que se fuera.

"Órale! Como hiciste eso?" pregunto Naruto muy emocionado tratando de buscar de donde pudo salir tal flama.

Sasuke lo miro con algo de disgusto, pero al ver que el chico estaba impresionado decidió darle una oportunidad de que lo admirara.

"Tch, es el poder de mi clan, el clan Uchiha" contesto, mirando al chico güero con algo de molestia.

"Ohhh eres del clan Uchiha? Woah! Eso es genial! Podrías hacerlo de nuevo o solo es de una vez?" pregunto Naruto brincando levemente en su lugar.

"Tch, es fácil y solo lo are de nuevo, para que aprendas algo" contesto Sasuke. Mientras se volteaba sonríe muy levemente y empezó a hacer los pasos del jutsu.

"Jutsu bola de fuego!" grito Sasuke y de su boca salió una flama la cual se movió rápido sobre el agua y luego se apagó en la misma.

"Woah~! Eres genial! Quisiera poder hacer algo así!" contesto Naruto viéndolo.

"Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Sasuke, cambiando un poco el tema.

"Naruto Uzumaki y no olvides ese nombre~!" contesto Naruto, prácticamente gritando. "Y tu? Cuál es tu nombre? Además de Uchiha?"

"Sasuke, soy Sasuke Uchiha." Contesto Sasuke un poco tenso.

"Oh he escuchado de ti.." contesto Naruto.

"Yo también he escuchado de ti" comento Sasuke mirando al chico, como esperando que le dijera algo al respecto para contestarle con algo propio.

"Creo que estamos en la misma situación no? Sin padres ni una familia que nos cuide.." comento Naruto con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

"Así parece" comento Sasuke, mirando hacia el rio.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados en este punto, sin saber que más decirle uno al otro. De repente, Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y empezó a correr.

"Naruto que haces!?" Pregunto alarmado Sasuke, tratando de soltarse.

"Ven debo enseñarte algo~!" dijo Naruto, apretando la mano de Sasuke aún más.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, pero corrió con Naruto hacia lo que parecía ser una parte de la montaña donde estaban los rostros de los antiguos Hokages.

Naruto siguió corriendo, sin soltar a Sasuke, estaba algo feliz, a lo mejor este chico podría ser su nuevo amigo, y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

Se acercaron al pie de la montaña, donde había una abertura, por la cual Naruto jalo a Sasuke. Sasuke entro después de Naruto y miro que era como una cueva no muy onda ni muy chica, sino con el espacio suficiente para que ambos estuvieran sentados sin problema y estaba algo lejos como para que nadie los viera si estaban buscándolos.

"Este es mi escondite personal... y ahora puedes usarlo!" comento Naruto, mirando a Sasuke, quien estaba admirando la cueva con la poca luz que venía de afuera.

"Por qué me trajiste aquí si es tu escondite? No es eso algo... personal?" Pregunto Sasuke algo confundido, si el tuviera un escondite así, no se lo enseñaría a nadie, no importaría la razón.

"Pues quise mostrártelo porque somos amigos ahora cierto? Así que ahora sabes donde puedes encontrarme si me necesitas, y si ocupas un lugar donde esconderte, ahora lo tienes!" Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa muy grande, la cual esta vez si llego hasta sus ojos.

Sasuke lo miro con algo de asombro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, nadie había logrado interesarle lo suficiente como para considéralo su amigo, y aquí estaba este chico, diciendo que eran amigos y hasta le mostro su escondite personal. Sasuke no savia que decir, pero solo sonrió y en ese momento decidió que Naruto sería un buen amigo después de todo.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Desde ese momento fueron prácticamente inseparables, todo mundo los miraba juntos, sin importar a donde iban, siempre causaban problemas a sus superiores y siempre eran castigados por todo.

El tiempo pasó y hubo un momento en el que Sasuke se empezó a separar de Naruto, quien empezó a notar el cambio. Algo no estaba bien con Sasuke pero no quería decirle nada a Naruto. Y un día de repente, Sasuke solo se alejó, dejo de ir a su escondite, dejo de ir al departamento de Naruto, dejo de simplemente hablarle en general y Naruto empezó a sentir su ausencia. Era doloroso y más cuando empezó a ver a Sasuke con otros chicos, divirtiéndose y hablando con ellos. Eso irritaba a Naruto pero Sasuke no quería hablar con él.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Pasaron varios años y empezaron en la academia de Ninjas, Sasuke era una sombre del niño que Naruto avía conocido, el intento hablarle pero Sasuke lo ignoro. Luego un idiota provoco que se besaran por error y fue algo que molesto tanto a Sasuke que golpeo a Naruto y él se sintió muy mal, puesto que todo avía sido un error.

Luego por asares del destino, terminaron en el mismo equipo, lo cual para Naruto sea la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de ser amigo de Sasuke de nuevo, pero también les fue asignada Sakura Haruno, quien todos savia estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y a Naruto le molestaba que ella siempre estuviera cercas de él.

Pero la ventaja era que a Sasuke no le interesaba para nada la chica, entonces Naruto trato de ser amigo de Sasuke de nuevo, pero este se mostraba renuente a hablarle de nuevo a menos que fuese necesario.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Por fin los exámenes llegaron, Sasuke paso a la siguiente ronda de los exámenes chunnin y Sakura perdió su pelea, ahora solo quedaba Naruto, quien pelearía contra Kiba. Naruto estaba nervioso, listo, pero nervioso, estaba prácticamente solo, Kakashi-sensei se avía ido con Sasuke a ayudarlo con sus heridas y Sakura estaba desmayada aun. Hinata se había acercado con él a darle ánimos.

Pobre chica, Naruto savia que estaba enamorada de él, pero él no le correspondía sus sentimientos, pero trataba de no ser tan malo con ella y aceptaba sus palabras en este momento.

A la mitad de la pelea, cuando Naruto ya estaba por darse por vencido, cuando Sasuke regreso junto con Kakashi, Naruto se percató de esto y Kiba aprovecho que se distrajo y lo ataco, provocando que Nauto saliera disparado contra una de las paredes del estadio.

Sasuke entro en pánico y quiso interferir cuando miro a Naruto salir volando, pero su hombro le lastimaba y Kakashi lo detuvo, diciendo algo de que no debía interferir o descalificarían a Naruto.

Pero Naruto aún estaba consiente, se puso de pie antes de que Kiba lo atacara de nuevo, y este choco contra la pared donde Naruto solía estar no hace mucho tiempo.

La pelea continuo hasta que por fin Naruto gano, con algo de suerte y también por que escuchaba a Sasuke apoyándolo desde las gradas.

Naruto corrió hacia donde estaban Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura quien parecía a verse recuperado por fin.

"Buen trabajo Naruto, pero aun te falta más entrenamiento!" comento Kakashi, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Hmm de echo no lo hiciste tan mal eh Naruto~" dijo Sakura, sonriendo un poco.

Naruto sonrió libremente en la dirección de ambos, pero siguió caminando, acercándose hacia Sasuke quien lo esperaba recargado en la pared, pero Hinata intervino, para darle una pomada a Naruto para curar sus heridas y Naruto no quiso ser grosero y le presto atención pero eso provoco que Sasuke se alejara de ahí, en vez de esperarlo.

Naruto corrió en su dirección cuando Hinata lo dejo en paz. Sasuke caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban unos arbustos, que daban comienzo al bosque del cual avían salido hace ya varias horas.

"Sasuke?" pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia el chico.

"Bien hecho" contesto Sasuke, sin voltear a verlo.

"Puedo preguntar.. Que te pasa? Por qué te alejaste de mí? Hise algo mal para que dejaras de ser mi amigo?" pregunto Naruto, algo dolido.

"No" contesto Sasuke de forma muy fría y aun sin voltear a verlo.

"Entonces?" Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Naruto queriendo acercarse a Sasuke.

"Tenemos caminos muy diferentes, Naruto, tú quieres ser Hokage y yo quiero vengar a mi familia, no estamos en la misma página." contesto Sasuke después de un rato.

"Eso no tendría por que detenernos de ser amigos, Sasuke" dijo Naruto, un poco más cerca de Sasuke. Pero este por fin le dio la cara a Naruto y el no pudo hacer nada más que dar un paso hacia atrás por la mirada tan fría de Sasuke.

"Tiene todo que ver!" contesto Sasuke. "Yo necesito salir de esta aldea y tú quieres quedarte, lo siento pero sería mucho para mi seguir siendo tu amigo cuando estaré tan lejos de aquí" con eso Sasuke empezó a alejarse un poco.

Naruto siendo tan obstinado, no dejo que Sasuke se alejara mucho, le bloqueó el camino y Sasuke se molestó por tal acción de parte de Naruto, por lo que aventó a este al suelo, cayendo sobre él.

"No me provoques Naruto, solo entiende que no podemos seguir siendo amigos" y con eso dicho se puso de pie y se alejó de Naruto, quien se quedó en el suelo un largo rato.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Y sin tiempo que perder, Sasuke cumplió su promesa y se fue de Konoha sin avisarle a nadie, solo Sakura lo supo en su momento por que lo miro irse. Naruto estaba furioso cuando se enteró, salió corriendo de la oficina del Hokage con dirección al escondite que él y Sasuke compartían cuando eran niños.

Se metió en el con algo de dificultad y una vez adentro no pudo evitar romper en llanto por la noticia de que su mejor amigo avía decidido escapar de la aldea para hacerse más fuerte y así poder vengar a su familia. Las horas pasaron y cuando se calmó un poco, miro a su alrededor, a las paredes de la cueva, y observo algo que no estaba hay anteriormente. Un escrito, claramente en la letra de Sasuke.

_Naruto, _

_Espero leas esto, disculpa la forma en la que me fui, no tuve el valor de decirte adiós, espero me perdones y espero que logres tu meta, así como yo espero lograr la mía, ojalá nos veamos de nuevo en algún momento._

_Sasuke. _

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Sasuke no era alguien que pidiera perdón y sin embargo, hay estaba en la pared escrito con su letra y eran sus palabras, Naruto no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cuando por fin se calmó, prometió que aria lo posible por encontrar a Sasuke y regresarlo a la aldea.

Salió del escondite y se dirigió al edificio donde estaba la oficina del Hokage, donde se topó con todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes estaban buscándolo por todas partes.

"Naruto donde demonios estabas!?" pregunto Sakura en su voz de madre preocupada.

"Si Naruto nos tenías preocupados por un momento" Comento Kiba con su voz animada de siempre, pero que denotaba preocupación.

"Estoy bien chicos, gracias." contesto Naruto.

"Sé cómo debes sentirte, pero no es para que te fueras así, decidimos ayudarte a buscar a Sasuke" dijo Neji, quien iba llegando junto con Hinata, quien se sonrojo al ver a Naruto viendo hacia la dirección de ellos.

"Saben hacia donde se fue?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tch, preguntas como si fuéramos principiantes, que aburrido." comento Shikamaru, con su rostro de aburrimiento como siempre.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Después de días de buscar a Sasuke regresaron con las manos vacías, los lacayos de Orochimaru lo avían atrapado. Naruto estaba devastado por la noción. Sasuke no avía querido regresar con él, no avía podido convencer a Sasuke de regresar y no avía podido salvarlo.

Naruto se sentía como el peor amigo, aun así avía hecho una nueva promesa de que pasara lo que pasara Sasuke regresaría a Konoha y Naruto seria quien lo traería de vuelta.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Eventualmente Naruto también dejo la aldea, al darse cuenta de que necesitaba ser más fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha.

Se fue con Jiraiya, quien era uno de los sanins, con la esperanza de ser más fuerte y mejor para así poder salvar a Sasuke.

Cuando estaba por terminar su entrenamiento, Jiraiya fue asesinado y dejo algo inconcluso el entrenamiento, era solo cosa de unos meses más de entrenamiento para Naruto, quien lo hizo por su cuenta y eventualmente logro su cometido. Pero mientras regresaba a Konoha, en el camino se topó con Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, quien dejo en él un poder extraño, diciendo que si quería salvar a Sasuke, debía usar ese poder.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que avía echo, pero aun así acepto lo que Itachi le ofreció y así regreso a Konoha. Al llegar fue recibido por todos sus amigos, y por la nueva Hokage, quien le dio una buena paliza por tardarse tanto en regresar. Pero lo que Naruto no estaba esperando cuando llego a su departamento, era ver a Sasuke ahí.

Nadie le avía dicho que el avía regresado. Naruto no savia si acercarse y abrazarlo o si acercarse y golpearlo. Aparentemente Sasuke si savia, por lo que se puso de pie, aventó su katana a la cama de Naruto y camino lo que quedaba de espacio entre ellos y se paró frente a Naruto.

Se vieron uno al otro sin decir ni una sola palabra, ninguno savia que decirle al otro. En un instante algo dentro de Naruto se activó, saliendo de su ojo izquierdo y empujando a Sasuke hacia el piso y Nauto hacia la pared. Sasuke comenzó a convulsionarse por el poder extraño que avía salido de Naruto, después de un momento comenzó a calmarse y de el, salió una serpiente enorme que fue devorada por un cuervo negro.

Naruto miro todo pasar, sin poder decir ni hacer nada, más que cubrir su ojo izquierdo, luego cayó al piso junto a Sasuke, quien estaba lentamente reaccionando después de lo que avía pasado. Volteo y miro a Naruto quien sangraba de su ojo; Sasuke se sentó en el piso aun lado de Naruto y simplemente lo abrazo.

Pasaron varios años, Sasuke y Naruto eran buenos amigos de nuevo, incluso tomaron el examen chunnin y lo pasaron sin problema. Luego decidieron empezar su propio grupo de entrenamiento para chicos que eran algo problemáticos.

Así trajo a Sasuke y Naruto a donde se conocieron hace muchos años. Se encontraban en el rio que pasaba por Konoha, sentados en la orilla un día de verano. Naruto aventando piedras al rio, como esa vez. Sasuke aventando pequeñas bolas de fuego tras cada piedra, esperando quemar alguna de ellas.

"Naruto?" pregunto Sasuke, llamando su atención.

"Si?" contesto Naruto, mirándolo.

"Esto sonara estúpido, pero tengo algunos años que he querido decirte algo personal." contesto Sasuke mirando a un punto fijo en el rio.

Naruto lo miro algo extrañado y por lo tanto, se acercó a donde Sasuke estaba sentado y se sentó a su lado.

"Veras, al principio pensé que solo era una tontería pero estos días lo siento más que otros. Espero no lo tomes a mal, pero te aprecio mucho más que como amigos... lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, Naruto..." dijo Sasuke, aun sin mirar a Naruto. Quien no savia que decir a la confesión de su mejor amigo y solo lo miraba.

En ese momento Sasuke decidió mirar a Naruto, y no pudo evitar romper en risa, al ver su rostro de sorpresa por la confesión que avía echo. Naruto se veía como un pez sin agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca y con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de un momento cerro su boca y bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba por la confesión.

Sasuke se asustó un poco al ver que Naruto bajaba la mirada, pero Naruto volteo rápido a verlo y con su rostro algo rojo aún se acercó un poco a Sasuke.

"Eso me calma un poco... creí que solo era yo.." comento Naruto viéndolo a los ojos, mientras su cara se sonrojaba aún más.

Sasuke lo miro con un poco de sorpresa por la confesión pero aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó más a Naruto y a pesar de haber compartido ya un beso por error, esta vez era real. Naruto no savia muy bien que hacer, pero al parecer Sasuke si, por que jalo a Naruto aún más cercas y lo abrazo. El beso comenzó lento, primero solo con sus labios, pero luego eso no fue suficiente y tentativamente, Sasuke abrió ligeramente sus labios y atrapo el labio inferior de Naruto y comenzó a morderlo levemente, Naruto abrió sus ojos al momento de sentir lo que pasaba, pero luego los cerro de nuevo y esta vez puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

Sasuke continuo mordiendo levemente y succionando el labio inferior de Naruto, hasta que eso no fue suficiente y decidió aventurarse más e hizo el beso más profundo, explorando la boca de Naruto y comenzando una batalla por dominio la cual gano fácilmente. No rompieron el beso, sino hasta que ambos necesitaron oxígeno, y Sasuke fue quien rompió el beso, Naruto comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente. Sasuke junto sus frentes y sonrió levemente en la forma que solo el savia. Naruto tenía aun sus ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió miro la leve sonrisa de Sasuke y rompió en risa. Se abrazaron más fuerte y en ese momento decidieron que esto era lo que faltaba en sus vidas.

"Esta era una de las razones por la cual me aleje de ti hace tanto tiempo, creí que no me querrías igual, y que si me alejaba, me olvidaría de ti fácilmente" comento Sasuke, mientras caminaban, tomados de la mano, hacia el departamento de Naruto.

"Es enserio? Fue por esto?" Pregunto Naruto, volteando haberlo.

"Si, pero me doy cuenta de que fue un gran error y que pudimos haber compartido más tiempo juntos." dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a darle otro beso a Naruto, quien se sonrojo y acepto el beso, que como siempre empezaba lento pero terminaba ferviente y como en una batalla que Sasuke siempre ganaba. Naruto se decía a si mismo que era porque Sasuke tenía experiencia en todo esto y el no, pero la verdad era que a Naruto le gustaba más que Sasuke tomara el mando.

FIN.


End file.
